Dragon Blood
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: In a world torn apart by war, a group of mages set out to look for their parents. With the world on the line, the dragons are the only chance of survival. Zeref and his army prepare for the final attack. Wendy Marvell prepares to defend everything she believes in and loves...including one of Zeref's main generals.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Blood - Prologue**

* * *

**Hello, this is a Wendy fic. I have pairings (always pairings) but this one is much more serious than my other stories. It's so serious I can't even write funny author's notes. So, anyway, please enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail. And neither do you (if you're Hiro Mashima, GOMENDASAI!)**

* * *

I looked out my window. Rain poured silently down. I watched one drop connect with another and pick up speed as it slid to the bottom, leaving a blurry track in it's wake.

The weather reflected my feelings. It had been eleven years since I last saw her and I know I should have gotten over it but I can't.

My brothers understand, they went through the same thing. Lucy-san would be the same, if she was here.

I held up a wet, frayed, red ribbon. She gave this to me when I first met her. I was such a young child then and I knew little of the hardships of the world. She protected me and taught me how to fend for myself in the large world beyond our little oasis.

I guess somehow I knew she would have to leave but I never thought much of it. She was always so kind to me, I saw her as my mother. She was the closest thing to a mother that I ever had.

Everything she taught me had helped me so much and I hoped I could use it more, I hoped I'd live long enough to pass on my knowledge.

I'm eighteen now, I'm coming to find you.

I shouldered my napsack and walked out of the worn down and dilapidated house that used to be the home of so many other mages.

The town outside was quiet and deserted. Boarded up windows instead of the cheerful gateways into the lives of a happy family.

The war left us with very little. It killed and forced citizens into hiding.

I was one of the last in Fairy Tail. I knew I shouldn't abandon them but they've almost lost hope of ever winning against Zeref and Acnologia.

Five more souls joined me on my march to the gateway into a cruel world filled with blood and desruction. My brothers and our exceeds.

You are our last hope.

We're coming for you.

Wait for us, Grandine, Igneel, Metallicana.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Be satisfied. I hope you liked it and please leave a review or, if you're like me, leave one after you've read the other chapter(s). Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Blood - Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hi, here's the first chapter of Dragon Blood. Please enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I stepped out of the barrier and was immediately surrounded by dark mages.

A lot has happened in the last few years. Tartarus killed both past and present council members and murdered any who could take their position.

They began to recruit dark mages and formed an army. Anyone who stood in their way was either defeated and forced to join them or killed. So many were killed.

Zeref came out of hiding and aided his creations in destroying this hateful world. Achnologia flew around the world and took out all their main opponents.

Most of Fairy Tail had been killed and that included Master and Erza. Lucy's body had been taken over and Levy disappeared during a battle with Tartarus. Romeo, just left. He betrayed us.

There were less than twenty members left including the exceeds. And now, only 12 remained at the guild.

I felt guilty about leaving them behind, especially Laxus. He and I had grown closer after Tartarus' first attack when he inhaled poison in the air to save the villagers. He still wasn't fully recovered but he took his place as Guild Master when he was needed. I admired him for being so strong. Now it was my turn.

I waited for the other mages to make their first move. They sprung towards me with their shadows morphing into fists and snakes. I realised they had underestimated me. The Shadow Legion couldn't even lift a finger against Natsu two years ago. I'm much stronger than he was back then.

I vaulted over their heads and ran into the forest. They followed me and I leaped up against the tree truck beside me. I used it to push myself towards the next, flying through the woods.

I hid in one tree and formed an air bow and arrow in my hands. I had developed more than just my magic.

I hated doing this but, in a war like this, it was nessecary.

"Split up. Find her. Find the Sky Maiden!" I heard someone order. Footsteps sped off in different directions. One set got gradually louder and crunched over the dry leaves around this area.

I fired the arrow when he came into view. It struck his chest and he stopped breathing.

I watched him begin to panic. He tried to inhale but his face and skin was gradually turning blue. He fell to the ground and stilled.

28.

I counted up the amount of people I had killed in this war. I knew it wasn't a lot compared to others but it was enough to give me a sense of impurity and corruption. In my mind, I was no better than they were. Just another cold blooded killer.

I leaped silently through the branches and struck down every scout, one after another. The main soilders in the legion wouldn't have been sent out on such a petty mission as capture a teenage girl so I didn't have to worry about forcing a magic type into extinction.

41.

I found the leader of the group. He was sitting in a clearing.

"So you came."

My eyes widdened. I recognised that voice.

"Romeo," I growled. He was going to be the first of Zeref's circle I would kill.

"Nice to see you too, Wendy," he said. He opened his eyes and pulled his hood off. I gasped, on of his eyes glowed silver and the other was an endless pit of despair. His hair had grown longer and his previously kind face was contorted with scars. I used to love him and that was her only weakness. I couldn't kill him.

"I'm going to let you leave. I've already killed all your soilders but annihilating an entire troop would leave a bad taste in my mouth," I lied. I turned away and began waling back into the forest.

I felt a magic presense growing closer. I turned around and snapped my fist around the flames snaking towards me. They dissolved into the air. I saw Romeo's eyes widden. He scowled at me and I glared back.

"I warned you once before Wendy, you chose the wrong side in the wa-"

My eyes widdened as Romeo stopped abruptly. He bent over and clasped his hands around his neck. His cries numbed my ears and he gazed up at me. I was shocked. His eyes, they had reverted to the dark blue I had known.

"Wendy...Grandine... Domaine de Ciel..."

He dissolved into shadows. I felt myself shaking. I fell to my knees, nothing could calm me down. Tears were flying down my cheeks for the first time in three years. Romeo, my Romeo, was still alive. He was warning me, trying to tell me something. Realisation hit me. Domaine de Ciel, Realm of the Sky. Grandine's home, before I knew her. That's where she was?

It was too easy. All these years and she was right in front on my eyes? I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't.

"WENDY!"

I turned around and saw two shadows growing closer. Gajeel and Natsu stepped into the clearing.

Both of them knew I had met Romeo and helped me stand. Carla laid a hand on my arm and smiled gently. I appreciated their support but I had another mission.

A mission to save the man I loved.

* * *

**Exciting stuff. I almost cried writing this. I'm sorry everyone! I had to make it drastic! Dear Erza fans: yes, she really is dead. A lot of people have died. I hope this won't make you stop reading! I'm hoping you won't especially since there's a surprise in the next chapter! You're going to like it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
